Electronic devices are very commonplace in today's society. These electronic devices include cell phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants and the like. Some of these electronic devices include an ability to notify a user of a particular item of interest, such as, for example, an incoming phone call, or may otherwise attempt to gain the user's attention through the use of various alert notifications. These alert notifications may include vibrating motors, noise from speakers in the form of ringtones and the like.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments of the present disclosure have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.